Kim Possible: Vampire of Middleton
by dragonfang33
Summary: KPDracula during a freak storm, Castle Dracula appears in the heart of Middleton, and now Kim must fight alongside the mysterious Vampire Hunter Van Helsing
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible: Vampire of Middle-ton  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Crossover: Kim Possible/Dracula  
  
Synapes: Kim Possible has faced many villians in her time, but her latest adventure introduces her to her most menacing adversay yet, the Vamprie Prince of Darkness Count Dracula, and the only thing standing between Un-dead and total control of the world is Kim Possible, and a mysterious Vampire Slayer.  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Van Helsing- A mysterious Vampire slayer, with the power to produce any weapon from his right hand   
  
Kim Possible- teen hero sensation, cliams she can do anything.  
  
Ron Stoppable- Kim's goofy sidekick  
  
Rufus- Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat  
  
Villians  
  
Count Dracula- the undisputed Prince of Darkness, lord of the Vampires, and master of the Un-dead.  
  
Alucard- Dracula's son, and heir apparent, also his father's second in command.  
  
Shan Yun- a powerful, and exteramly dangerous Kuang-shi vampire, known as the Black Demon to all Vampire Hunters  
  
Glossery  
  
Vampires- the masters of darkness, divided into two main species, Kuang-shi and Nosferatu  
  
Deamons- high level Ghouls that can only be created by the bite of a Kuang-sh vampire, or a special spell  
  
Ghouls- flesh eating Un-dead, created by the bite of a Vampire (any species), or the bite/scratch of a Deamon. 


	2. Chapter I: Van Helsing

Kim Possible: Vampire of Middleton  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter I  
  
Van Hellsing  
  
Location: Middleton USA  
  
The storm roared across the darkend sky. Lightning lighting up what would normaly have been a peacful night. But this was no ordinary strom, not by a long shot, for within the center of this massive storm, a strange event was occuring. This was a rare storm, a storm that tore through the very fabric of time and space, and for a breaf time conected the real world to that of the dead.  
  
As the storm roared on, a large glowing portal appeared in the center of the storm, and from this protal a large castle, complete with crumbling battlements, and a blood filed moat emerged, and planted itself directly onto Mt. Middleton, this was Castle Dracula, home of the prince of darkness, the Vampire lord Count Dracula.  
  
Location: Outskirts of Middleton, Same night  
  
A lone figure passed through the storm, riding a large Harley Davidson Motorcycle. He was a tall man, standing about 6'0", and was dressed in weather beaten clothing, from his soiled white shirt, to his rough boots. Around his hands he wore a pair of black gloves, that seemed to blend in nice to the weather beaten trench coat he wore. Beneth his wide brimmed cowboy hat he wore a bright red scarf, that covered his mouth and nose, as though he didn't want anyone to see the lower half of his face. Tied to his belt was a set of religious symbols that included the Wiccan Pentical, Christan Cruxafix, Buddhist Buddha, Muslim Cresent Moon, and the Jewish Star of David, all were necisary to this hunter. But the odd thing about this hunter was that he carried no swords, knives or guns, The name of this lone figure was Van Hellsing, a Dunpeal, and a silent hunter of the Un-dead. 


	3. Chapter II: Vampires Awake

Kim Possible: Vampire of Middleton  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter II  
  
Vampires Awaken  
  
Location: Castle Dracula, Middleton  
  
"As you can see folks," the reporter said, "the castle just appeared out of thin air during last night's bizzare storm." Large numbers of news crews had gathered in the shadow of Castle Dracula's broken battlements, unawhere of what lurked inside.  
  
Deep within the castle's crumbling walls, two caskets began to stir, and then open. From the casket nearest to the wall, a young man, dressed in all black, emerged. His face was kind, but that kind face hid a dark soul, his name was Alucard Dracul, Son of Vald Dracula. From the second casket, which was purched upon a high pedistal in the center of the room, a dark figure, clad in a black hood and cloak emereged. This was Vlad Dracula, Son of Vald Dracul, Prince of the Vampires and Lord of Darkness.   
  
Slowly Alucard steaped from his casket, followed soon after by a large wolf like creature, a Hell Hound known as Vampir, and approached his father, who was now stairing out the window at the gathering crowd.  
  
"Father," Alucard said,  
  
"Son," Dracula replied, "is all ready?"  
  
"Not as we had hoped," Alucard replied, "The Book of Nod has yet to be found."  
  
"Indeed," Dracula replied, "I think you know what to do."  
  
"Yes Father," Alacard replied, with an evil grin to his face.  
  
Location: The Lair of the Kuang-shi, Castle Dracula, Middleton  
  
Alucard made his way down the stone stairs toward a large room, that laid halfway between his father's privete chamber. Upon the wooden door that separated this room from the rest of the castle, was the Chinese symbol for Demon. Upon opening the door, Alucard was confronted by a horrible face. The creature that confronted the Vampire Lord was lean, yet tall, with eyes as red as blood, and claws as sharp as Iron. This was Shan Yun, Lord of the Kuang-shi Vampires.  
  
"Who dares desturb our slumber?" Yun asked, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"It is I Alucard, Son of Dracula," Alucard replied, "I bring orders from my father, the mighty Count Dracula, Prince of all Vampires." He handed Shan Yun a letter.  
  
"So," Shan Yun repiled, after reading Count Dracula's message, "He wants me to create the first of our new Un-dead horde, while he searches for the Book of Nod."  
  
"Indeed," Alucard replied, "But be warned, I sense that the barrior of the Black Power approaches."  
  
"Who," Shan Yun replied, "I've heard of those who bare the Red, Blue, Purple, and Green Powers, but I've never heard of the Black Power?"  
  
"The Rainbow Comet that slammed into the Earth," Alucard replied, "and help weaken the barrior that the storm broke, contained a special power, that none of those exposed to its other powers could hope to control. The Black Power, not only enables its wielder to forge any weapon he deems worthy, but it also gives him strength and agility far beyond those who weild the Blue and Green Powers."  
  
"And who bares this Black Power?" Shan Yun asked, Alucard looked at him with a cold stare to his face.  
  
"His name is Van Helsing," Alucard replied, "He's a Dunpeal, Half Human, Half Vampire."  
  
Well here's chapter ii, sorry if this seems a little odd, I'll fill in the cracks in a latter chapter. 


End file.
